Electron’s Testing Page
WIP, will have code soon Please do not take, it belongs to Electron Fire |-|Electron’s (Page) Coding= Coding for HiveBreaker (Constellation Nation) HiveBreaker belongs to Constellation Nation , coding was done by Electron Fire A P P E A R A N C E Hivebreaker is taller than most Tempestwings, due to having longer limbs. His scales are a dull reddish-brown, in fact, his whole body is simply different shades of the color. His wing markings are a brighter shade of red, but for some reason his markings are less extravagant than other Tempestwings. His 'lips' are a darker red than any other part of his body. Hive's eyes are the color of spoiled eggs, a dark yellow-brown in hue. What every dragon would sure notice, however, is the massive hive of yellowjackets fused with his skull and neck. Honey drips from it as if it was a massive wound. Wasps swarm around the hive, constantly stinging him, hurting him. However, the wasp aren't normal; they are mere pitch black shadows infesting the hives. The skin around the hives are irritated, blisters among the stings, constantly leaving bloody scars. P E R S O N A L I T Y Hivebreaker is mindless, as he has been for the longest time, until some dragon takes pity on them with their wish. Any dragon who obtains his jewel gains control of him, and he does whatever they wish, no matter how horrid it is. He becomes that dragon's hound dog until they get rid of the jewel or die. When nobody has the jewel, he wanders, looking for his true master, Agate, one who cursed him, to beg for the curse to be lifted. When released, he is a stubborn dragon, refusing to do anything anyone says. However, he is largely sarcastic, most of his speech jokes. It takes a lot to get him to like someone, but if they do get him to, they have a close ally for life. Hivebreaker is overprotective of dragons he cares about, and often doesn't listen to them when they tell him to stop. This proves to be the flaw that ended his normal life forever. H I S T O R Y Hivebreaker had a average childhood, not good, not bad, growing up in the Tempestwing kingdom. When he matured, he asked his childhood friend of the same rank, Windrunner, to be his mate. She agreed, and together with the tannish-brown Tempestwing, had two children, the honey-gold Sunripper and the lunar blue Tidejumper. One night, a knock came upon their door at their house, at the edge of the kingdom. Windrunner opened it to find a cloaked dragon asking to spend the night. The caring dragon agreed, and allowed the Icewing, Agate, in. Hivebreaker awakened the next morning and came into the living room, and his knees weakened. Windrunner and Tidejumper lay on the ground around Agate, large bite wounds along their necks, their throats ripped out. Agate screamed that she didn't do it, tears streaming from her eyes, but Hivebreaker heard nothing but his own rage as he leaped at the Icewing, sinking his claws into her shoulders. The Icewing wailed in pain as a small jewel popped off from her chest. Grabbing it, she threw it at him, screaming "If you take my voice for a buzz, then buzzing is what you shall always hear!" The jewel hit Hivebreaker in the side of his face, along with Agate's flames. The burns along his jaw screamed in pain, and his eye disintegrated. Hivebreaker collapsed. Then he felt a prick. And another. Hivebreaker opened his eye and stabbed the side of his head, looking at the claw in horror. Grasped in it was honeycomb, dripping with golden liquid, wasp swarming around his talons. Looking over with his single eye, a pale red claw grasped around the jewel. Hivebreaker blacked out before he could hear the demon's raspy laugh, licking his bloody iron teeth. "Now, little pet, shall we begin?" R E L A T I O N S H I P S Agate- Hivebreaker never learned of Agate's innocence, and continues to try to find her when nobody has his jewel, which he himself cannot touch. Fthora- Hivebreaker's first master and the true murderer of his family, Hivebreaker never knew that he's close friends with the very demon who took his family's lives. However, Hivebreaker is very much fearful of the monster with iron jaws. Windrunner- Hivebreaker's soulmate, he loved her with every ounce of his being. Without her, he feels nothing but agony. Sunripper- Hivebreaker never found Sunripper's body, and never knew that Fthora had let her go, for he had fallen somewhat for her charm and seduction. She runs around the island, trying to find the father she loves dearly and release him. Tidejumper- Hivebreaker's precious little boy, he was blind, and never saw the jaws of death upon him until it was too late. Open for ships and other relationships- if you want to drop one, please say what type of relationship or edit it in yourself |-|Experiments= text